


Where History Ends

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want the depth of centuries unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where History Ends

**Author's Note:**

> For the "historical roleplay" square on my kink_bingo card.
> 
> Listen to the [podfic](http://podfic-project.livejournal.com/11503.html) by Cantarina!

For me the present moment's pale and thin  
I want the depth of centuries unknown  
To be your ever, always, be your own  
Where history ends and fantasies begin

I'd trace the past and future on your skin  
And love you deep inside, down to the bone  
Oh let me bend and kneel before your throne  
And live a love too secret to be sin

But you know better, Gwen, you always said  
Dark Ages are more deadly than they seem  
For witches, dark-skinned beauties, dykes who dream

Maybe this castle's only in my head  
But here, with me, you'll always reign supreme  
So leave the past, live in my voice instead


End file.
